Location-based services (LBSs) typically receive location data from a number of mobile devices, perform some type of processing on the data, and provide a service to the mobile devices or other entities. However, with the increase in popularity of LBSs has come a corresponding increase in the number of service requests and the amount of data a LBS may receive at any given time, as well as an increase from the number of mobile devices from which the data is received. Conventional LBSs have difficulty handling that large amounts of data and processing that may be required to provide services for a large number of mobile devices.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.